


Bad things

by Julia_Kills, Linn



Series: Dance with the devil [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Masks, Multi, Revenge, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn/pseuds/Linn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the mask ball, well more like gallery opening, comes and everyones getting prepared...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad things

**Author's Note:**

> Took us a bit longer than we thougt. School was stealing our time and we kinda... forgot to upload. So sorry for that. We still hope you'll have fun with this part of the series...

" _Man, I hope the cleaning women won't see this. They will freak out for sure._ " She chuckled darkly. She stood infront of the big mirror in the bathroom of her motel room. She was just in her underwear, looking at her patched-up body. There were a few blood stains in the sink and in the shower as well as on the ground.

 

She looked at her face: full red lips, flashy green eyes in the slightly pale face, surrounded by darkblonde hair, long and brilliant. There were patches placed on her left cheek and on her chin. She carefully teared them off and then checked on the scratches. They mostly healed, but she new for sure, that at least one is going to leave a scar. But she already had enough so another one wouldn't bother her.

 

She went to the bed and got dressed. She wore black knee socks, a black halter-neck gown and black pumps. Then she went back to the bathroom and did her hair and make-up. She got her black clutch and left the motel room. The limousine sent to take her to the gala was already there. The grey haired chauffeur, an old friend of her oncle, was already standing outside. When he saw the young woman he opened the car door for her.

 

" _Hello._ " She greeted the older man in her mothertounge " _Do you have the mask I asked you to bring_?"

 

 

" _Good evening, Miss Sophie._ " He greeted her back with a friendly smile. " _Of course I brought it_." He got the mask out a smale bag and gave it to the darkblonde.

 

" _Thank you, Martin._ " Se smiled sadly and looked at the mask. It was well-made and painted in black, white and red. " _It means much to me._ "

 

" _I know. Your mother was really talented._ " The greyhaired man said. Sophie nodded and got into the limousine. A few moments later Martin started the engin and begann driving toward the gala.

 

Meanwhile in the Stark-Tower:

 

"Come on, Thor. Get the suit on. It won't hurt you!" Tony kind of begged. 'Sometimes' the demigod was so stubborn.

 

"I WILL NOT TAKE OFF MY AMOUR!!" Thor shouted running away from Tony, Steve and a darkblue suit. But unluckily for Thor Natasha suddenly stood in front of him, looking creepy.

 

"I only tell you once. Take off your armour and get on the suit or you won't see _them_ anymore." She said calmly pointing on her chest.

 

"Only because their so magnificant." Thor whispered. He took the suit from Tony and asked Natasha to help him. She agreed and then left the livingroom with blond man.

 

"I count this as a win." Tony said a bit exsauted and sat down on the couch next to Clint and Bruce. He turned to them smirking.

 

"What?" Clint asked the billionare. Well it wasn't really asking, more like barking. "What's so funny, Stark?"

 

"Well. If the little assassin girl says 'yes', you're gonna have two kids. Two psycho kids."

 

"You do know that our 'psycho' son is dating your 'innocent' son, right?" Bruce said smirking himself. He looked at his husband and then stood up. "By the way: Were are Wade and Peter?" The two other man looked at the scientist and immediantely went to the boys rooms.

 

 

"Wade. Are you **serious**?" Peter asked his boyfriend in disbelieve. "You can't wear this mask."

 

"Why not? None of you said that I can't." Wade protested. He looked at the white mask and then sat down on his bed next to Peter. "Besides, I feel related to this mask."

 

"It's the mask of the Phantom of Opera! How can you possibly compare yourself to that guy?" Peter lowered his voice and looked his boyfriend in the eye. "You're so much more beautiful." Wade letted the mask sink and quickly kissed Peter, before standing up.

 

"So, yesterday you said you would buy me a mask matching yours. Where's it?" Wade threw the mask towards his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Also stay tuned for the next chapter of this part. It'll be uploaded next week.


End file.
